Massecre on Vickers Island
by Charlie Van House
Summary: This is a multicrossover. 24 characters of which 8 of them are mine are invited to an island and start getting murdered. This story is completed. Please review even if it is good bad or ugly.


DISCLAIMER

The following character's names are characters I have created for this story. If anyone uses these characters for future works I will prosecute you to the fullest extent of the law. Here are the characters names: Victor Kellaway, Charles D. Vickers, Charlie Beau Tyson Clark, Harold J. Armstrong, J.K. Rowling, Wendy Christenson, Kimberly J. Brown, and James Martin. Remember, these are mine. The rest is for the crowd to please.

Massacre on Vickers Island

Chapter 1

My name is Victor Kellaway and I got a story to tell. It all started with a letter inviting me to go to a seaside mansion in New England for a vacation. I opened the letter while I was finishing my meal. I talked to my family about it. They said I needed a vacation and I would do great there.

I got a plane to Boston; from there I went by bus to Crystal Cove, a town in New York. I was dropped off in a quaint nice little town. There was a City Hall, 3 churches, 4 schools, a restaurant, and a general store. I decided to go eat in the restaurant. There I met some of the group who also got invited. There was a young man in a pinstripe suit, a beautiful girl wearing a gorgeous dress, and a middle aged man who was a bit round the middle, had stunningly piecing green eyes, was wearing a tuxedo, and who said in a very sour voice, "Mr. Keloway, I presume".

"Yes, who are you?" I said cheerful

"Lawrence John Wargrave" He said impatiently.

"Isn't that the name of Agatha Christies villain in "And then there were none" I asked.

"Ah so you have caught me in a lie. Well I expected nothing less from you. The rest of our little party has not figured that out yet. My real name is Harold James Armstrong. This lovely young lady standing next to me is Miley Stewart, and this young man is Joshua Nichols." He said in a cheerful tone.

"So you lied to us" said Miley in what was unmistakingly a southern drawl.

"So how many people are coming, dude?" Josh Nichols asked in a Brooklyn accent.

"About 20 people including us" said Harold.

It was then that it hit me. Harold was an Englishman. I knew that English accent anywhere.

"If I am not mistaken, here comes our party" Harold stated

Just then 13 people came in. Sabrina Spellman, Marnie Piper, Louis Stevens, Casey McDonald, Adrian Monk, Steve Urkel, Sadie Hawthorn, Phillip Diffy, Sean Finnerty, Cory Baxter, James Martin, Lizzie McGuire, Marion Moesby, and to my surprise my brother Charles D. Vickers.

"I thought you said 20" Miley told Harold "I just see 17"

"20 including the servants" Harold said.

"The boats outside on the pier" Charles said, "Somebody going to have to drive it".

"I'll drive it" I said. Everybody looked at me. "What" I told them "I've driven loads of times." So I drove the boat to the last great adventure of my life and the beginning of so many more in the next life. We didn't know it but we were headed toward our deaths at the hands of a dangerous madman who sat right beside me.

Chapter 2

When we got to the island, the servants were waiting for us at the pier. There was a tall strong athletic type butler, a black woman chef, and a Latino maid that had a dreamy look in her eyes standing on the pier. They led us to the house. The house was spectacular. It had splendid renaissance architecture. It had 34 bedrooms, a library, dining room, living room, den, entertainment room, kitchen, tennis court, pool, greenhouse, lounge, study, 3 secret passageways, 3 main stairwells, 12 bathrooms, screening room, and a very high tower.

"This is spectacular" I said.

"I agree completely" Harold responded

"Everybody will go to their rooms and dress for dinner. After that dinner will be served" said the butler in a voice that was awkward and out of place.

I went to my room and was shocked to see that it was spectacular. I went to my closet and found a tuxedo, and to my surprise a black box that said in a very chilling write. Open after dinner

I looked at the box and was appalled by it as if this box held a body part in it. Whatever it held in it was heavy enough. I put on the tuxedo and took the box and went down to dinner. As I saw I wasn't the only on who had a black box.

"I found this box in my room" Marny said.

"I have one too'

"And me"

"And me"

Everyone said they have one and then we sat down to dinner.

"What are your names?" I asked the servants

"Elvis DiMera" said the butler

"Raven Baxter" said the cook

"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald" said the maid

Dinner was a very nice affair. We had chicken, duck, cheese, bread, croissant, baked sweets, and a very good ice tea. After dinner we opened the black boxes we found in our closet. I opened mine and found a Volcanic 10 western pistol in it. The pistol was a very nice gift I thought. Every body else opened there boxes. Josh pulled out a candlestick, Raven a dagger, James a wrench, Sabrina pulled out a rope, Corey Baxter pulled out a lead pipe, Miley a revolver, Louis pulled out a bottle marked cyanide, Theresa pulled out a bottle with a clear substance I knew as Chloral Hydrate, Sean Finnerty pulled out a life preserver, Elvis DiMera pulled out an axe, Casey McDonald pulled out a hypodermic syringe, My brother, Charles, pulled out from his parcel a katana sword, Urkel pulled out a mace, Monk pulled out a clock, Phillip Diffy got a Deagle Pistol, Sadie Hawthorn pulled out a long hangman's noose, Moesby and Lizzie both got 2 sticks of C4 dynamite, Marnie Piper got a electrical power cord that was severed near the top, and Harold pulled out from his box a huge rock that was the size of his head.

"Why did they give us this" Marnie said.

"I think they are gifts" Harold said "In fact I haven't met our hostess or host yet. What name did they sign your letters with?

"My letter was addressed by a man called Potter" I said. "I think this is a joke because the name on my letter was Harry James Potter. Now I am sure we can piece this together, Harry Potter is the character of a set of novels written by J.K. Rowling. I can safely assume that J. K. Rowling sent the letters and gave us these gifts. I have to assume that J. K. Rowling is very possibly a dangerous homicidal lunatic.

"That's pushing it a bit far don't you think? How can you get that just by reading a name off a letter?" Louis asked.

"I have to disagree with Mr. Keloway." Harold said "I don't think that J. K. Rowling would set all this up.

"She created the Harry Potter books just by pure imagination" I snapped" If she can think of Azkaban she could think of anything.

"Well we all know that she got a lot of stuff from myth and some fact" Harold agreed "But you are forgetting that this is America.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I asked

"J. K. Rowling is in England right now" Harold said in a calm voice "And unless a wormhole opened and she got transported to this delightful mansion, I think that is where she is going to stay."

"How do you know?" I asked

"Good point there, but how out of the blue did you suspect J. K. Rowling? It could have been a Harry Potter fan for all we know"

"Hold it" Miley told us, "Doesn't this feel familiar? 21 people at an island retreat find boxes in their rooms and those boxes hold all weapons used in Clue and "And then there were none" by Agatha Christie, and not to mentioned we all got a letter inviting us here that was signed by an imposter that calls himself Harry Potter. I think Victor might be right. J. K. Rowling might be behind this, or some kind of Murder mystery/Harry Potter fan. Whoever thought this up is sick and twisted in my opinion."

"I agree" said Marnie "I have a different suspect, however. As you all know there was an escape from the asylum by a madwoman by the name of Wendy Christensen. The stories are different in retrospect, but I used to work for the U.S. government. It appears that Wendy was killed several years ago by a subway train. After she was killed a mad scientist who had it in for the U.S. government brought her back by giving her a Panasonic brain. Her upper body was destroyed when the train hit her. The scientist by name of Charlie Beau Tyson Clark got her pieces that were scattered when the train hit and built them back with robotic technology. He was about to finish the finishing touches when the police came to call. They arrested Charlie, but as soon as they cuffed him Wendy awoke and killed them all. Charlie and Wendy were caught and Wendy was put in an asylum and Charlie was put in jail. He got out 5 years ago and bought this place.

Her words were met with silence. I said "Do you have any proof of this ludicrous story?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. If you will excuse me I will go get the papers." She left went to her room and gave me the papers. I saw a woman that looked like she could be the real life version of Snow White. She had raven-black hair and skin as white as snow. I looked at the so-called scientist. He was fat and looked like a nerd, but he had that mischievous gleam in his eye that said quite plainly "I did it."

"Well, I will look into this" I said

"Wait." Charles said "Wait, I know Charlie. He was the one I gave this house to. He said he needed it for business reasons. Delightful man, although on a bit of the weird side. You don't expect me to believe Charlie came up with this. If you think he did this then you are deluded.

"But this is ludicrous!" Marion said "If Charlie bought the house from you then where is he".

Just then we started to hear a low rumbling. We went outside and coming our way was a helicopter. It was starting downward. It landed in front of us and three people jumped out, well two carrying a third. The two people came running with their friend in their hands toward the house. The two people came in to the house and laid their charge on the couch. The helicopter left.

The two people turned to us, and to our astonishment the three people were Charlie Beau Tyson Clark, J. K. Rowling, and the one on the couch was Wendy Christiansen. Charlie was breathing heavily. The 21 had just become 24. The suspense was growing.

"Get me a cup of tea, Theresa." Charlie said "It is time I tell you what this is about.

Chapter 3

Charlie looked at us. He was a man in his early 50's and he had glasses. He looked at us and said "My name is Charlie Beau Tyson Clark, This woman beside me is J. K. Rowling, and the girl on the couch is Wendy Christiansen. I am the one who gave you the weapons. Rowling sent you the letters. I really hope you watch the news because I have something to tell you. I invited you here to have a party, but unfortunately that is not going to happen. Hurricane Omega is on its way, and I just came by helicopter to tell you. Hurricane Omega is a category 7 storm. The theme of this party was murder mystery, but now if you all would come with me; I am going to get you off this island.

"But the helicopter flew away." Sadie said

"What?" Charlie yelled. He ran outside and saw the helicopter was gone. He came back in and said "Then we will just have to wait it out. Theresa, get my wife some tea."

"Your wife, sir?" asked Theresa puzzlingly.

"Yes my wife. The girl on the couch, you idiot" snapped Charlie.

"Wait, you married Wendy" asked Marnie. "But you built her."

"How do you know that?" Charlie asked Marnie.

"I used to work for the government" Marnie said

"Ah the damned government" Charlie said

"So it is true?" I asked. "You brought her back using robotic technology, but if you did that that would make her"

"A cyborg" Charlie finished.

I couldn't believe it. The renowned scientist, Charlie Beau Tyson Clark, had finally finished what he started 43 years ago when he was a teenager. He said that he would make a cyborg, not a bionic women but a cyborg.

I also looked at Rowling. After the Harry Potter books, people began saying she lost her touch. Her assets were locked and bolted. She was now a hermit and a recluse. When she came to Charlie with a contract he signed it giving her $2,000,000 of his own money. They became business partners and both bought some of the stock of Vickers Company, the company which my brother founded. They were all three billionaires; Charles D. Vickers, J. K. Rowling, and Charlie Beau Tyson Clark.

It was then that it hit me. "Have any of you ever bought any stock of Vickers Company?" I asked

Everybody said yes.

"So everybody here has helped build Vickers Company except me" I asked

"Well, I have had enough adventure for one night" Charles said. "I am going to bed" Everybody agreed and we went up to our rooms. Charlie, Rowling, and Wendy stayed in the den. I locked my door and put the black box that held the Volcanic in it in my closet. I then dressed for bed and fell asleep.

Chapter 4

I woke up in the early mourning to a horrifying scream. I jumped out of bed and hit my head on the mantelpiece above me. I then ran out of my room in my bathrobe just to run straight into Marnie Piper. We both fell down and jumped back up and ran towards the scream. Unfortunately everybody was running and we ran straight into each other on our way to the screams. 22 people clambering around on the floor.

"Get off me you idiot"

"Well if the shoe fits"

"Get your foot out of my eye"

"Well, this isn't how I pictured my mourning you two left footed dingbats."

Finally we all got up and ran to where the screaming was coming from. Casey McDonald was screaming, and she had good reason to. Lying on the floor with a huge blow to the side of his head was Josh Nichols. Urkel ran forward and checked his pulse. He had none. Josh Nichols was dead.

Finally someone spoke "Where's the murder weapon?" Phillip asked

"Up there" Sadie said pointing to the counter of the bathroom. There was Josh's candlestick. It had blood on it, which corresponded all too well to the blow on the side of his head.

We left him there because Urkel wanted to preserve the fingerprints. He was killed just after leaving the bathroom.

"Why did they have to kill Josh" Charles asked

"The question is not why, it is who. Who killed Josh?" Sabrina said

"This is ludicrous" Marion said. He looked shaky and panicky.

"Are the 3 people who came in the helicopter here" asked Miley.

"What were all of you doing this mourning" I asked

"Rowling and I were watching over Wendy" Charlie said, "We watched her to see if she woke up when we heard McDonald screaming bloody murder. We came up and ran into you all. By the way Doctor how long was Mr. Nichols dead?"

"About 2 hours before McDonald found him. I say it was about 6:30 when he was clubbed. I was sleeping like a baby when I heard McDonald's screams. I could not have killed him because my room was right next to Monk's room and he would have heard everything even if he was sleeping."

"Actually your wrong there Doc." Adrian Monk said. "I haven't had any obsessive compulsive disorder. I couldn't have done it because I was out cold from 11 last night till Casey's screams.

"If anyone killed him I would like to see the motive that made him kill Josh" said Miley

"What makes you so sure the killer is a him" Urkel asked

"No woman could do that" She said

"I could have wakened up at 6:00 and killed him" Armstrong said musingly "I have always been a sleepwalker."

"Well, if you need me I will be in the kitchen preparing your meal." Raven said

"Shove off then Raven." Charlie snapped

As she left I could here her call Charlie a "stupid crusty old white man"

She came back and served us our meal. Breakfast was good. We had eggs, omelets, and sausages. Then she went to wash up. Last time I ever saw her again. Everyone went about their activities. I went to the entertainment room and turned on the news and saw that Hurricane Omega was a day away. As a part of my custom, I went to the kitchen to congratulate the cook for her meal. I went to the kitchen and looked inside. Raven was sitting in a chair at the end of the kitchen counter. She said in a strained voice "Help me", and then she went limp. Her face slipped out of her hands and lay on the counter. It was then I saw what was wrong. There was a 9 inch knife stuck in her back. I went for Urkel. I found him on one of the cliffs overlooking the house. "Raven stabbed in the back in the kitchen" I gasped

"Show me the way" he said. We went to the kitchen only to find Marnie Piper looking at Raven with horror. Urkel shoved her aside and went to Raven. He felt for a pulse. Raven grabbed him with all the strength she could muster and said "Potter" She then died. When everybody heard what happened, they gathered in the lounge.

"What did she say to you, Urkel?"

"She said Potter" Steve said "She probably saw the killer when he stabbed her. I think the killer is a lunatic who dresses as Harry Potter. I am afraid that there are no fingerprints on the knife. I am clueless.

"Then, we know where we are" Charlie said. "We are at the mercy of a relentless killer. Anyone of us can be next.

"I have a suspect" Harold said. He looked at Rowling. "I know you are the creator of Harry Potter. You even sent the letters. Do you have an alibi for the time when Raven or Josh was killed? Raven said Potter before he died in Steve's arms. She could have meant you." He finished accusingly

"I was only employed by Mr. Clark to help the theme of the party" Rowling said. "And besides, what motive would I have for killing them?"

"You are avoiding my question" Harold interrupted.

"I was with Mr. Clark the whole time" Rowling said in a dangerous voice. "As his secretary I am supposed to follow him around."

"You did leave a minute" Charlie stated.

"That is because I had to find some idiotic paper to write your stupid demands, you ignorant son of a bitch" Rowling snapped

Charlie leaped up from his chair and said "How dare you"

"If you two want to settle this outside" said a beautiful graceful voice "Why don't you go out then."

I looked around and saw the person who talked was Wendy Christiansen.

"You're awake" Charlie said shocked.

"Thanks for stating the obvious" Wendy said sarcastically

"This is getting us no where" Harold said. "I suggest we search the house for Mr. Potter. Charlie and Wendy will search outside, Rowling and I will search this floor, Victor, you and Marnie will search upstairs, James and Sabrina will search at the top floor, everybody else search and search. Does anybody have a problem with that?

"Nope"

"None

"Okay then, Lets get him then" Harold said with the air of one going on an adventure.

Marnie and I went upstairs and searched. We searched every room including mine. "Well, look at this" I said. Marnie turned and saw I was holding a worn-out bible.

"That's mine" she said. "I brought it with me"

"So you are a Christian?" I asked. "Well that is great. I feel grateful that I am sharing this moment with a fellow sister in Christ.

"You are a Christian too?" She asked

"Yes I am" I stated proudly. I felt at home more than at my house because I've found another Christian like me who I can talk too about our heavenly Father. I have been a Christian for 5 years now. "So how long have you been a Christian?" I asked.

"I have been a Christian for 12 years now" She said.

"How old are you" I asked

"23 years old" she said

I looked at her and then I said "So am I"

"You don't look 23" She said.

"I could say the same about you, Marnie" I said. We looked into each others eyes and something electric passed between us. I looked at her stunningly brown beautiful hair and then back into her eyes. I couldn't believe it, after years of looking for the right woman, I found her. Of course, I would have to say it was love on second sight. Marnie and I leaned toward one another. Our lips met just as we heard a scream.

Chapter 5

"Not another one" Marnie said. We got up and ran out of the room. The screams were coming from downstairs. We ran downstairs and came to a locked door. Everybody ran to us.

"We have to open the door" Charles said breathlessly

"Let us out Let us out" came two terrified voices from behind the door.

"I've got the key" Elvis said. He unlocked the door and Louis and Casey fell out.

"What's wrong with you?" Charlie demanded

"Someone's dead in there you idiot" Louis said. We looked in the lounge and there on the floor apparently dead was James Martin. The phone was hanging right beside him. There, on the other side of him was the wrench, and on the back of his head there was a huge blow. James Martin was killed with a blow on the head by a wrench.

After a while someone spoke, "Wasn't he supposed to be in the attic with Sabrina?" asked Miley

"He was with me but he said he had to make a phone call and left." Sabrina said.

"Alright no more Mr. nice guy!" Sean Finnerty said. "We are going to search this house until we find Mr. Potter. If anybody has any objections please write them down and throw them out the window for all I care. 3 people are dead already and I am not going to let Potter kill again."

"Why do you always call him Potter" Harold said furiously. "I have had it with your searching and your delusions of grandeur. When are you people going to realize that the so-called killer is one of us? The murderer is right in this room, and it is one of you.

"What do you mean one of us?" Sean asked. "You said this mourning you could have easily killed Nichols."

"Yeah, that's right you did say that" Miley said.

"I think you all are deluded and insane" Charlie said

"Well, you may think that but it makes no difference. Mr. Potter is one of us." Harold said. I looked at him. He seemed so calm. He seemed totally undisturbed by the three murders.

"Wait a minute, How did you two get locked up with James?" Marnie asked. "Maybe you killed him."

"We found a secret passageway that led from the master bedroom to the lounge." Louis said.

"I am going to go over these carefully" Charlie said. "First, Josh Nichols is killed just after leaving the toilet with the candlestick this morning, then Raven Baxter is stabbed in the back 3 hours later and says with her last dying breath "Potter". Now, James is killed with the wrench. Anybody here could have killed Josh. All they would have to do is wake up, steal the candlestick from Josh, and then club him to death as he was leaving the toilet. Miss McDonald, how did you stumble onto Josh's body?

"I was sneaking to the bathroom to put on my makeup. It was then that I stumbled on to Josh's body." Casey said defensively

"That bathroom was at least several rooms away from your own bathroom. It is in your room isn't it? Why then would you go to a bathroom at the end of the hall when you had a bathroom?" Charlie asked.

"My bathroom was dirty and had not been used in a while. I just didn't want to use it. Anyway why are you accusing me?"

"I wasn't accusing you" Charlie said

"Excuse me as much as I don't want to break up your discussion but it is getting us no where." Wendy said.

"Quite right wife" Charlie said "As I said anyone could have killed Josh. It could have been anyone. Raven is a more controversial matter. Anyone could have killed her. Victor, why did you go to the kitchen?

"It has always been my custom to compliment the chef no matter what she made." I said.

"Quite right Victor" Charles said. "Even when he was a child he would congratulate Mother on her meals. I remember one time she made Brussels sprouts and Victor congratulated her even though he hated the stuff. He always was a gentleman although he didn't use it as I have for my own personal gain. I made millions while Victor stayed home with mother and the rest of our family."

"Why are your last names different?" Miley asked

"I changed my last name legally" Charles said.

"Well I am going to the bathroom" Harold said.

"I will accompany you so that you are not killed by Mr. Potter" Cory said.

They left and we all settled down to relax. Just then the power went out. Thanks to the three murders and everyone's paranoia, everybody ran out of the room. I ran upstairs to get to my room. I ran up the stairs in pitch black darkness. Out of nowhere a human fist slammed into my face breaking my nose. I fell down the stairs. A sharp pain and a crack told me I had broken my wrist. The pain from my nose and wrist was unbearable. The last thing I heard before slipping into unconsciousness was a gunshot.

A scream woke me. I looked up and the first thing I saw was I was not alone lying on the floor. Lying feet away from me in a pool of blood was Miley Stewart. I dragged myself over and put her on her back. There was a gunshot wound where her heart was supposed to be. I checked in vane for a pulse. There was none. Miley Stewart was dead.

I lay down in fear and defeat waiting for the killer to come and kill me. It was then that I heard footsteps running. I then felt someone put there fingers to my neck searching for a pulse.

"He's alive" I heard Urkel say

"What about Miley" Lizzie asked

"Dead" I said before Urkel could say anything.

"Shot through the heart, must have been instantaneous." Urkel said

"Did you see who did this to you, Victor?" Charles asked

"No" I said. "Wait a moment, what's that?" I pointed to the billiard room. We all walked to the billiard room, and when we got there we gasped. Lying on the pool table was Sabrina Spellman. She had been throttled. Urkel ran forward and felt for a pulse. He did it in vain. Sabrina Spellman was dead. "At least this time they left fingerprints" Urkel said. He indicated the fingerprints on her neck where the killer had left his mark.

"Well that is good" Harold said "but does anyone know where Cory is?" We found him in the library dead skull bashed with a lead pipe. We found it near him. We then found the revolver at the top of the stairs with my blood on it.

"This is what he used to shoot Miley and hit Victor with." Marnie stated. "6 murders altogether and an attempt on Victor's life this is getting serious."

"Well I think it is time to treat your injuries, Victor." Urkel said. "We can ask questions tomorrow and look for Mr. Potter, but for now let us all get some sleep."

Everybody agreed. Urkel and Marnie took me to my room. Urkel went to get some sleep and Marnie stayed to watch me. As I lay on my bed as Marnie treated my broken nose and my wrist, I couldn't stop wondering. Was I going to die tomorrow?

Chapter 6

I woke early in the mourning to find Marnie still treating my injuries from last night. When she saw that I had woken up, she kissed me. I promptly returned the favor. There we were locked in a passionate kiss when Charles came in.

"Ah good to see you two this morning." Charles said. "Say do you know where my die and coin are that I brought here."

"No" I said

"Well I am going to leave you two alone." Charles said

"Why did you bring them anyway?" Marnie asked

"Ah well I believe in luck and I need the coin and die to get off this island. Heads I get off, Tails I don't. Plus I like them because they are heirlooms my great grandfather left. I got the die and coin, Victor got the bible. The die and coin are actually what built Vickers Company. I bought stocks on the head and tail of the coin and the roll of the dice. They told me what stocks to buy and what I should do with the money. Thanks to the dice I am now _rolling_ in money. Get it."

Marnie and I laughed at Charles joke.

"Well I am going to leave you to alone." Charles said. He left and Marnie and I resumed our passionate kiss. We were still kissing when Elvis the butler came in to call us down to breakfast. Urkel accompanied him to see if I could make it down. We all went down to breakfast.

Breakfast was a cheerful affair. We ate and talked as if the 6 murders didn't happen yesterday. Rarely was Mr. Potter mentioned. When breakfast was over Urkel, Diffy, and Monk went to search the island for Potter. Everyone else went about their own way. Elvis and Theresa cleaned up. It just so happened that I found myself talking to Marion Moesby.

"So what are you hear for" I asked

"I really wanted a vacation from the Tipton hotel and that insufferable family the Martins."

"Did you know James Martin before he came here?" I asked

"Yes I did." Moesby said. "Martin was a genius, could answer a math question quite correctly. He was a genius. He built a laser and a lot of other inventions. Kind of reminds you of Urkel don't it? This brings me to my next question, why would a genius such as Urkel who built a cloning device, a transformation chamber, and a time machine suddenly become a doctor.

"Ah let me give you this fact." I said "You remember the Winslow family in Chicago; well their daughter Laura married him. Everyone thought of them as an odd couple. He then found out why she married him and it wasn't because she loved him. She married him to get a hold of some of his rich uncle, Big Daddies, fortune. Urkel was devastated when he found out. He became a recluse. He sold all of his inventions to Vickers Company, and received millions of dollars. He now has a penthouse apartment in New York."

"What happened to the Winslow's family?" Marion asked

"After Steve found out what happened he went to confront the family. Turns out the family didn't know anything about Laura's gold digging. Steve told the family that they and Laura would pay. He told them how stupid he had been to feel loved by them. After that the Winslow family held there heads in shame. Steve hasn't spoken to them for 9 long years. He now is in charge of Vickers Company Science Department. He is rich, famous, and now has everything that any man could want. In the end he overcame the Winslow family."

"Now that is what I call payback." Marion said

"Do you know anything about the other people who were killed last night?" I asked

"No do you?"

"I do know that Cory Baxter was a greedy man who bought most of the stock of Vickers Company. Josh Nichols was a car salesman that caught the attention of my brother. Raven Baxter did work on the fashion line that Vickers Company created. She was supposed to be a cook to through off the competition so that they don't know it is her that's doing it. Miley Stewart opened a jewelry store that was a storefront for Vickers counterfeit jewelry. James was a bookstore owner that accepted my brother's invitation to sell bootlegged whiskey. Sabrina was a model that would destroy anything that got in her way, so naturally she winded up at Vickers Company."

Moesby looked at me stunned. "How do you know all this and what is with bootlegged whiskey, the prohibition era is over?"

"Ah my brother is all about fraud. I say bootlegged when I mean that my brother doesn't pay taxes on it so technically it is bootlegged"

"So your brother is a criminal?" Marion asked

"No policeman would ever touch him" I said "They are afraid of him. A long time ago there were police officers so crooked that they'd sell their own grandmothers just to eat a good meal. Charles changed all that. He used a lot of mafia connections to hunt down the cops and scare them into not abusing power. The ones who stood up to him and didn't change their ways were fired and blacklisted in all jobs throughout the country. Charles has had a lot of vendettas over the years. The blood of countless people is on his hand."

"Why then can't he be the murderer" asked Moesby

"He would never kill his stockholders or anyone who helped build Vickers Company." I said

Marion walked off and I went to look for a soft drink when I bumped into Charlie. "Sorry" I said

"Victor, just the man I was looking for" Charlie said "I need your opinion on something. Is there anyway we can get off the island.

"Only the boat and I wouldn't recommend that" I said

"Ah yes the hurricane" Charlie said "Well anyway I think I have a suspect to the grisly murders and you're bludgeoning with the revolver. In my opinion I think it might be really Harry Potter."

I looked him in the eye and said "You are crazy"

"Wait listen to me it is possible that a rift between time and space could have opened and Harry could have been dumped here."

"Even if that were true, how could Harry Potter be killing people he is good isn't he?" I asked

"Yes but not if J. K. Rowling found him and turned him against me, after all she did create him didn't she?"

"You really are deluded" I said. "I can't believe this!"

"Wait I brought a girl back to life with robotic parts. I could be right about the rift, and Harry Potter."

"I myself have thought about wormholes but they only appear in a freak weather condition." I said

"What about Hurricane Omega a category _seven_ storm that would defiantly fit into a freak weather condition wouldn't it?"

I looked at Charlie and apparently he believed what he was telling me, so I decided to have a second opinion before I believed Charlie. "Come with me, we are going to see Urkel."

We found him in the library. "It appears Charlie here has an opinion on whom it is that killed those people yesterday." I said

Charlie told Urkel everything he told me. Urkel looked at him "Well after all the stories I have heard today this one takes the cake. The only way Harry Potter could have been dumped here is if a rift opened in time and space. Well my friend you are mistaken about one thing. Hurricane Omega is not a wormhole. I know this because it was proven that wormholes could not exist. He could have traveled across time, but we are talking dimension. There is only one force powerful enough to transfer one person to another dimension. The odds of surviving it are slim to none. I am not talking about a black hole you see I am talking about a phenomenon unbeknownst to my scientific brethren. I myself have discovered it. It is an antimatter storm. It is like a hurricane in outer space that transverses all dimension, time, space, and thought. Once you are caught in it you can be deposited in oblivion or here on Vickers Island."

"Doc, may I ask we talk in private please?" I asked

"Certainly" Steve said. We left Charlie behind and went into a separate room.

"You don't actually believe what you are telling Clark are you?"

"Of course not"

"Good because I have a question for you. Urkel, did you know Miley Stewart before she came here?"

"Yes I did she was my lover" Steve said. "We didn't get married because she didn't want her family to know. It really destroyed me last night when she was shot I loved that girl. I loved everything about her from her southern drawl to her stunningly brown eyes. I loved her." He started sobbing.

"I thank you for your honesty but I must leave you now." I left and started walking thinking about everything I heard. I came to the library where Cory was killed, and was shocked to see Casey McDonald and Louis Stevens kissing passionately. I was shocked because they had the audacity to kiss over a dead man. However, they came out of the library.

"Oh sorry" I said

"How is your nose Victor" Louis asked

"Fine" I said "So how long have you two been a couple" I asked bluntly.

"About 2 months before coming here. We met in Central Park on Christmas Eve. We both had had it with our families and somehow as if through an act of God we both ended up in New York." Casey said

"If you will excuse us Victor good-bye." They hurried up the stairs. I had nothing better to do so I decided to go have a chat with my brother. I found him in his study. "Researching your own island brother" I asked

"Victor, my brother how are you." Charles said

"Good, but enough with the pleasantries who do you think it is."

"I do not know nor do I wish to know the identity of the murderer." Charles said

"Are you afraid" I asked

"Afraid! Of course I am afraid. Victor, 6 people are dead and someone came very close to killing you last night, but if you must know I am going to tell you who I think it is. I think the killer is Monk. He fits the profile for the killer. He is praised for solving 34 murders but even a world winning detective can go mad. Doctors, teenagers, businessmen have gone mad, so have policemen. You and I may be different but we are in this together. I know you are not the killer, and you know that I'm not. We need to work together. Get everyone to the boat quick, we are getting off this island..

So I got everyone together and we all went down to the dock. We got there and stood in complete silence. The boat's bow was bobbing up and down in the water, the boat had been sabotaged

"Now why didn't we see this coming?" Charlie said "Here we are on an island a hurricane about to hit; someone on this island has a death wish. If Mr. Potter is thinking he can wait out a category seven hurricane he is deluded.

"Unless he doesn't plan to survive and take us with him as he dies." Harold said. We all looked at him. Harold had a bit of truth in that statement. I looked around and saw that there was no way of this island. We were trapped on this island until Omega passed over and still we would be dead. Whether man or nature would kill us soon we would all die. I shivered as I thought about what was after death. I was afraid of dying. I knew what would await me on the other side. I would go to meet my Maker. What would He say? I looked at the stars and I sensed that the King, The Lamb, the Alpha and Omega the First and the Last, Jehovah El Elyon was watching me with those eyes that once bore the sins of the world. I looked at the stars and began to pray.

Chapter 7

We all walked back to the house in fear and (in my case) with all the armor of God. I knew I was going to die, but I was not afraid anymore. We went and ate a nonchalant meal. The menu was cold chicken, turkey, alligator tail, Cajun pepper, and vegetables glazed in honey. Then we settled for drinks in the lounge.

"Well what now?" Casey asked. "What do we do?"

"When does Omega hit?" I asked

"In a few hours" Charlie said

"And in the spirit of truth, I think it is time for the truth to be told" Charles said. We all looked at him. He turned to Marnie. "Isn't that right, Miss Brown?"

"How the hell did you know?" Marnie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked

"Well you see my poor deluded friends; Marnie Piper was a character in the Halloweentown movies. She was played for the first 3 movies by none other than Kimberly J. Brown, and if I am not mistaken here she is sitting a few feet away from me. Miss Brown, why all the cloak and daggers?"

"I was angry at Disney for cutting my contract just because I played in Big Bad Wolf. There was nudity and scandal involved and then Disney cut my contract. The idiots at Disney prodded themselves at having morality. I laughed at that. How can the idiots who made Gay Day at Disneyworld be more righteous than me? My anger got the best of me. I created an alias using the very character I portrayed. With that alias I embezzled millions out of Disney without those idiots even knowing about it. I got enough money to buy stocks from Vickers Company. It wasn't a good start but I have been straight ever since I swear." Kimberly finished. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you, Victor"

"I forgive you." I said. Actually I didn't exactly care

"I suggest we put all the bodies in the cellar." Elvis said

"Why" we asked.

"I'm the butler. I like to keep the house tidy"

So we heaved the bodies down to the cellar, locked it tight, and retreated to the lounge for drinks. "Well," Louis said standing up, "I am all for murder and secrecy hears to it". He lifted up his drink and started to drink. He was halfway through the drink when he spit it out on the floor and started to convulse. He choked and fell to the floor. Urkel ran to him and caught him. "He still has a pulse" He said. Louis was taken up to his room.

"We all know he was poisoned" Charles stated when Steve returned.

"Yes we are lucky he didn't finish his drink." Steve said

"Was it cyanide?" Harold asked

"Yes it was and even in this case Louis could die"

It was then that Theresa the maid said she go on up to bed. "I suggest we all go up to bed too" I said. We all went up to our rooms and locked our doors. I was about to go to bed when I realized that someone had brought me a bible. On it were these words

"For the word of God is like a two edged sword" I really am a Christian you know.

Signed Kimberly J. Brown

I smiled at the gift then I changed in to pajamas and fell asleep

Chapter 8

I woke early the next morning. I went down to breakfast and was surprised to see that everyone was looking somber this morning "Why so glum" I asked.

"It appears that Theresa the maid died last night in her sleep" Urkel said

"We all know that this is murder." I said

"Not exactly Victor." Harold said "It could have been heart failure."

"What about the chloral hydrate that she got out of her black box?" I asked

"The only way we can be sure of this is if someone here performs an autopsy, and if I am not mistaken no one here has the license to do that."

"How is Louis" I asked

"He is fighting but I do not think he will last tonight." Urkel said

"I suggest we search all the rooms and lock up all the drugs, guns, and weapons." Harold said. So we got all the weapons we received in the black boxes, and locked them in a cabinet. The butler was given the key. The only weapon we did not lockup was the big rock Harold received. We then all went about our ways. I went to my room to read and bumped into Kimberly J. Brown.

"Can we take a walk?" She asked

We walked and it was she who broke the silence. "I am sorry that I did not tell you my name."

"You thought your alias would work on this island, but you are not the only one with an alias. A lot of people here are under false names. Everybody on this island (exempt from Rowling, Christensen, Charlie Clark, Charles D. Vickers, and me) have one thing in common. They are actors. They have worked for the movie companies while they were still in business. I propose that we gather together Rowling, Charlie, Charles, Armstrong, and Wendy, and sort through the suspects."

"Why them?" Kimberly asked

"They are the only ones who haven't got a motive." I said.

So we gathered together all the allies, and started searching the rooms. We found a bottle of whiskey in James's room, a lot of disguises in Raven's room, a ticket to France in Josh's room, a dress in Sabrina's room, a bundle of cash in Cory's room, and a blond wig in Miley's room. We then searched the suspect's room. The suspects are the ones who are not searching or who are not dead. We found a reel of photos showing Theresa and Elvis in the middle of coitus. We found keys to a convertible in Louis's room. Louis was on the bed. He looked pale. We found a doctors kit in Urkels room.

"Let's go through this again." Charlie said, "We have 7 victims, 6 dead and one dying. One was shot, one was poisoned, one was throttled, one was stabbed, three were killed with a blow on the head from the candlestick, lead pipe, and wrench and one death is unknown. I propose we work together to find the murderer. I propose we eat before searching some more.

So we all went to eat. Everyone was there except Charles and Sean. Charles came in and proposed he would go and find Finnerty. Charles left and we settled down to eat. Suddenly we all heard running footsteps. Charles ran in the room. He was sporting a broken arm. He looked terrified. "Finnerty's dead." He said "I went to go get him. He was down by the sea. I was walking to him when I was attacked. The killer swung the rock at me and broke my arm. I guess he thought I was dead because he left me. I saw him run straight up to Finnerty. Finnerty didn't hear him behind him. The killer lifted the rock high above Finnerty's head. He brought the rock down with superhuman force. The first blow I heard a crack. The second I heard another then the killer dropped the rock and ran. I got up and ran in here." Charles finished

We went down by the sea and found the battered skull of Sean Finnerty. He was dead. Leading up to the body was footprints in the sand. The length between each footprint got longer leading up to the body which indicated, as Charles said, that the murderer ran up to Finnerty. It also indicated that Armstrong was wrong. Mr. Potter wasn't one of us. He was a sadistic murderous individual who was good at hiding.

"Oh God" Rowling said "I think I now know why you didn't have any luck finding Mr. Potter. It is clear to me that my character has escaped." She looked at Charlie. The look in her eyes was fearful. "YOU," She screamed with rage, "What have you done! I warned you about messing around with other dimensions. Now, you stupid man, you have released a wizard into an age of reason. That could only result in what is happening here. You created Hurricane Omega. It isn't a storm for you, No for you it is a doorway. You bastard.-

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize," Charlie started but Rowling cut him off.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU THAN 8 PEOPLE MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE. You are the reason Harry is here. You wanted it all for yourself didn't you? Don't you see," She pointed at all of us. "This is an experiment to him. He put you all here to see what would happen if he put 24 people on an island with a fictional character. Well you found out that didn't you." She stopped to catch her breath.

We all looked at Charlie. "It was an accident. I never meant for this to happen. Ok. Hurricane Omega was a side effect. Actually, it isn't even what we would call a storm. It has no wind or thunder it is just lighting and antimatter. I didn't mean for all this to happen. You got to believe me." Charlie pleaded

"It actually makes sense." Harold said "The reason we can't find Mr. Potter is because he probably has his invisibility cloak with him."

"So what are we supposed to do, huh?" Phillip asked "Just go shooting or stabbing places where everything is invisible. This is far-fetched. I am not going to listen to this spineless dribble."

"Shut up you pompous little man," Wendy burst out jumping to her feet "Don't you get it; we are on an island with a demented killer. It could be Harry Potter or it couldn't be. Personally my bet is on you Diffy. It could be one of us or it couldn't be so shut up until you are spoken to."

"You are an idiotic little brat." Diffy shot back

"Maybe." Harold said louder than both of them "The killer is one of the supposedly dead victims."

"Impossible" Urkel said "but I do wonder." He got up and left the room. Before we could talk about what he meant Urkel returned with a grave face. "Louis lost his battle with the cyanide. He is dead now."

"Which eliminates him and us from killing Finnerty?" Kimberly asked

"SO WHO KILLED THEM" Elvis the butler demanded. "Who killed my wife? Who killed Theresa?"

"I don't have a clue" I voiced aloud

"Well I think we should go to bed" Urkel said.

"Well you can go to bed if you like Doc, but it seems to me that every time we go to bed somebody dies. I am sorry Doc, but I will go to bed when hell freezes over or until I catch the murderer." I said

"I will stay up with Victor" Elvis said. We both searched the house. Then Elvis provided we split up. I went to search the library.

Chapter 9

After I searched the library I sat down in a chair. It was so comfortable that I fell asleep. The next thing I know Urkel was shaking me awake. "Have you seen Elvis?" He asked.

"I am sorry, Elvis died 30 years ago" I said sleepily

Urkel slapped me. "Not the king, I am talking about the butler."

"No we split up to search last night but I fell asleep."

"Well get up and help me find him." So I got up and was surprised to see Urkel was not alone. He was with Monk, Diffy, and Armstrong. We searched the house and grounds of the mansion. We found him near the shed. He was lying on the ground. When we got up close to him we were shocked and horrified. His head had been cleaved in two with an axe. The axe was on the ground. Its blade was scarlet. On the other side of the axe was a piece of brain tissue. We carried his body up to his bed and laid him down right next to Theresa. We then gathered everybody in the study and told them what happened.

"That would be 10 victims then. The only question would be why the killer wouldn't kill Victor after he killed Elvis." Urkel asked us.

"I think he is operating on a schedule of who to kill, when to kill, and what to kill with" I suggested.

"If this guy had any guts, he would let us know who he is." Phillip said.

"I am going to the dining room to drink my coffee," Casey announced

"You go and do that" Charlie said. Casey left

"Well now that she is gone somebody better tell me who killed them all." Urkel demanded

"My bet is on you Charles." Charlie said. "What if you killed Finnerty with that big rock then broke your arm on purpose."

"How dare you" Charles jumped up. "I never would kill a fellow stockbroker of my company. And if you think I did then you can just go back to your laboratory and create another cyborg, you two-toned, flat-footed, four-eyed, obese, little runt.

"Better a runt than a mob boss" Charlie said calm as the dickens. That was the straw that broke the camels back. Charles ran up to Charlie and sank his fist into his face. Charlie responded by a kick to Charles's groin. They were on the floor hitting and beating each other up. Harold and I entered the fray and pulled Charles and Charlie apart. I applied pressure to Charles's neck to get him to calm down. "I propose we get some breakfast" Urkel said

We all went into the dining room and found Casey sitting in her chair with her face on the table. Urkel said "How was the cup of coffee Miss McDonald" Miss McDonald didn't respond. "Are you okay" Urkel asked. Still no response. Urkel ran to her and checked for a pulse. "She's dead."

"How" I asked.

Urkel checked her and gasped. "You see this mark on the side of her neck? That is the mark of a hypodermic syringe. I think out killer injected Miss McDonald with Cyanide. That led to anaphylactic shock and death. That would make 11 murders."

"She goes out of the room one minute and the next minute she is dead." Sadie said with sarcasm.

"How can you make jokes at a time like this?" Phillip asked angrily

"It's my defense mechanism." Sadie said as she stared Phil down.

"Some defense, if I were the killer I would kill you next." Phillip said

"Oh" Sadie said. We all looked at Phillip.

"I said if, and hey there is only one killer in this room and it is not me it is her" He said cornering Sadie. "I've heard of you Hawthorne. You lure men to their deaths like a spider with flies." He said angrily.

"At least I don't kill them in a duel like you do Diffy." Sadie said calmly. Phil looked at Sadie with anger in his eyes.

"Well then I challenge you to a duel miss Hawthorne." They looked into each other's eyes. As if like lightning, they ran at each other. I braced for a fight, but what happened was even more bizarre. They ran at each other and kissed each other so passionately, you could feel the heat in the room.

"I'm sorry but there is a homicidal maniac about. So could you just hold the kissing?" Urkel said annoyed. They broke up quite embarrassed.

"Sorry dude" Phillip said, "but if I died at least I lived life to the fullest."

"Well I am going to my room." I said. I left them and went to my room. I opened the door and stepped inside. I went to my cabinet and retrieved the Volcanic 10. It felt heavy in my hand. I had a visit to pay to a friend of mine. I took the Volcanic and started walking down the hall. I finally found the door. I opened the door and found stairs. This was the door that led to the high tower on the west side of the house. I walked up the stairs. I kept walking up until I came to a door. I opened the door and stepped into the room. There were old books, lamps, junk, and a lot of secrets in this room. I looked around. I went to the painting. I opened the painting and there was a safe behind it. I opened the safe. Behind the safe door, there was a gun. This gun was my creation. It harnessed the power of the explosive chemicals found in nitroglycerin. The gun's name was the Piper. The name came from the fact that the barrel of the gun was a lead pipe. When the trigger was pulled, a ball of explosive chemicals enclosed in a ball of metal came out. It had enough power if fired to ionize the person it was fired at. This was my gift for the killer if we ever found him. The only people who knew about this gun were all dead except one. That was the friend I was going to meet.

I took the gun and walked down to my brother's study. I was surprised to find him in a drunken stupor. "Victor" Charles said in a slurred voice. "So glad you could come" He looked at the gun in my hand. "That's the Piper" Charles said "What are you going to do with that."

"Simple it is a present for the killer, Charles" I said.

"Victor can I be straight with you?" He walked up to me unbalanced. "We aren't going to leave this island Victor. We never are." He turned back and sat in his straight-backed chair. He took the coin out of his pocket and flipped it. "As I was saying Victor, we are never going to leave the island. Since I am going to die soon I want you to know something. THE KILLER IS MARY POPPINS" he said then started laughing. He caught his breath and took a swig from the whiskey bottle on his desk. "That gun won't do you any damn good Victor, not with Mary" he started laughing again. The laugh was an insane giggle brought on by the whiskey. "HA ha" he laughed. I got myself out of there. I went for Urkel. I looked for him everywhere. I found him in the servant's quarters checking the bodies of Theresa and Elvis. "My brother is in a drunken stupor in his study."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Urkel said impatiently.

"Come and knock some since into him" I asked. So Urkel came with me to my brother's study. We went to the door and opened it. Charles was kneeled down on the floor. There was a can of paint beside him. "Thank God you two are here. I have just been struck with an awesome idea. I have a plan to catch the killer. We fake my death, so I can move around the house to catch the killer. I even have the way I die planned out so that there can be no mistake. I have to include you Doc." Charles said

"What is this plan" Urkel asked.

"First we need to unlock the cabinet and get the katana sword out. Then, we need to make it look like I was decapitated. It's brilliant." Charles finished

"How the hell are we going to make it look like you were decapitated?" I asked annoyed.

"Already taken care of," Charles assured us. He went to his bookcase and opened it. He went into the secret passageway and returned a while later with a life-sized wax look-a-like of himself. The resemblance was stunning. "All we need to do is lop its head off and paint it with red paint. He indicated a can of red paint beside him. Of course to add dramatic effect, I will have to mix the paint with a pint of my own blood. The good news is I have already done that. That was the problem with me a while ago Victor. I wasn't drunk. I was just experiencing blood withdrawal syndrome. The whiskey was a pain reliever." He said, and then he reached into a drawer in his desk and retrieved a pint of his own blood.

He then held up his wax replica and gave me the sword. "Victor if you would do the honors." I held the sword in my hand and swung it with all the force I could muster. The sword cleaved off the wax replica's head. The wax head rolled under the desk. "Good shot Victor" Charles said. He then got a paintbrush from the same drawer and got the head out from under the desk. "We could use some help here Doc." Charles said. Urkel got a paint brush too, and we started to paint. We painted the stub of the neck on the torso with red paint. Then Charles uncorked the pint of his blood and poured it on the neck of the head.

"Wait a minute, we need sinew" Urkel said

"You read my mind Doc" Charles said. He pulled out little bits of leaf and poured the rest of the pint on them. Then he carefully placed them one by one on the top of the wax torso.

"Well I think that about covers it." I said

"Not yet, Victor, you and Urkel can help me put this in the dining room. We need to put it somewhere where it can be seen by guilty and innocent alike." So we picked up the replica and carried it to the dining room. Charles was very careful with the head and didn't spill blood anywhere. "Damn" Charles said. We both looked at him. "We forgot the sword" He went back and it was an odd sight to see him carrying a head with him. Actually just plain creepy! He came back with the sword scarlet. We carried the sword and the wax replica into the dining room, and left them both there. We then all three agreed to meet on the cliffs tonight to form out a plan. Urkel walked away from us after promising that he would be there. The problem was he went to the cliffs all right, but he would never meet us there. I then went with Charles back to his study. He opened the secret passageway and stepped into it. "Until tonight" He said. I closed the bookcase and walked back to my room. I opened my door and stepped inside. I opened my closet and placed the Piper and the Volcanic on a shelf. I then turned to my bed. Problem was there was already someone sitting on it and it was Kimberly.

Chapter 10

"Hi Victor" She said. "I need to talk to you. Since Omega's on the way, and we are going to die anyway, I thought why not make the best of what we got." She looked into my eyes.

"What are you talking about" I asked

"Look what I am wearing, Victor." She said with passion in her voice. I looked. She was in her bathrobe, and by the way she was shivering I knew that she wore nothing under that. "I love you Victor" She said. With that she untied the straps of her bathrobe and let it fall. I looked on with wonder at her body. Her beautiful breasts and abdomen, it was all beautiful. I forced myself to look in her eyes. Before I could stop myself, I was kissing her. My hands were fondling her breasts. I kissed her with more vigor. It was then that I heard it, a blood curdling scream in the distance. Kimberly must have heard it to because we broke apart. "I think that was a sign" she said. She pulled her robe back on. I then cursed that godforsaken wax replica. I knew that one of the people had found Charles's fake dummy. We both ran to the dining room. The "body and head" were on the ground. The person who screamed was Sadie Hawthorne. The rest of the people arrived. The people all groaned with disgust. It appears Urkel, Charles, and I did a good job. Urkel stepped casually to the dummy and felt for a pulse. As far as I could tell no one figured out the "body" was a dummy. Only Urkel checked it close up. Urkel and I took the "body" upstairs. We put it and Charles's room. Charles's was waiting for us. "Okay now you two go downstairs and grieve while I search the house." We left Charles and the "body" and went back downstairs. We all then retreated to the lounge.

"Who would want to kill Charles" Lizzie asked

"Beats me" Monk said.

"We all had opportunity. The problem is no one here had motive" Diffy said

"It's the millennium, who needs a motive?" Moesby said.

"I know one person who has a motive" Lizzie said. She looked at Charlie. "You got into a fight with him. Maybe you did it." She said in a voice that could cut corn in half.

"I didn't do it" Charlie said defensively. "I'm innocent.

"Maybe you killed him to get your filthy little hands on his company. You make me sick you overweight four-eyed stupid old man" Lizzie said.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO MY HUSBAND LIKE THAT!" Wendy screamed in rage.

"Why don't you shut up you stupid machine." Lizzie said angrily.

"ENOUGH" Armstrong yelled. "Now listen to me, we are _all_ going to stay here together. We all know that we are not the killer. We know this because of two things. (1) We were all at the table when Finnerty was killed, and (2) we all depended on Charles and his company to pay us. We are no longer going to fight or split up. We are going to stay in here and that is FINAL." He said.

Just as he said the last word, a strangled cry came through the door. The cry was followed by a crash and a groan then silence. We stood still for a minute than Harold left the room. "WHAT THE DEVIL" We heard him say. "Everybody get in here." He said. We went into the hall and there on the ground was Charles D. Vickers. This was no dummy. This was my brother. I stood in shock as I stared at him. His head, severed from the neck, was a few feet from his body. The bloody Katana sword was right next to his severed head. This was no dummy. My brother had been decapitated by a katana sword. His neck had bled all over the floor. Urkel and I felt his pulse. He had none. Charles D. Vickers's was dead.

Chapter 11

We all looked at each other. "Wait a minute" Harold said. "Who moved the body?"

"Victor and I helped him fake his death in order to catch the killer." Steve said

"Well that really worked out didn't it?" Harold said sarcastically.

"There goes my vacation time" Sadie said

"Not to mention our pay." Urkel said

"Not exactly, everybody here helped build Vickers Company, so that means that we all are now the owners. We now own Vickers Company." I said

"Wait a minute, which means we all had motive to kill him." Charlie said

"Correct, but there is just one little problem with that theory, all of us in this room could not have killed him because WE WERE ALL IN HERE TOGETHER WHEN HE WAS KILLED" Urkel yelled in exasperation.

"We are now at the end of our rope ladies and gentlemen. We are now down to 8 people and we are all going to stay together."

"What about Hurricane Omega?" Charlie asked as he said that there was a flash of lightning and a peal of thunder.

"Speak of the devil" I said.

"I am afraid we really are at the end of our rope." Wendy said.

Hurricane Omega was here. There was no doubt about it. "I suggest we all go up to our rooms and wait this out." Harold suggested.

"I agree completely" I said.

"What about Charles's body?" Lizzie asked

"Leave it" Urkel said.

We all went upstairs to our rooms. I took out the piper and put it with the volcanic. I then fell upon the bed and fell into a deep sleep. I woke in the morning and went down to breakfast. I was surprised to see the stairs blocked by the survivors. I was fixing to ask what was wrong when I saw the grisly sight. The ground floor of the mansion was covered in water. The wind was blowing mighty fierce. "Well I guess breakfast is out of the question." I said. We all burst out in hilarious laughter. The hilarity of the moment was perfect. After that we settled in the upstairs entertainment room and settled down for a good movie. The name of the movie was "Clue" (go figure). After that we watched the "Scream" trilogy. Then we all went about our own way and I went again to the high tower. I opened the door and went in. There was the junk and the painting. I sorted through the junk until I found it, a 1984 bottle of Concord grape wine. I then settled in a chair and drank.

For the next 3 days we listened while Omega roared. As strange as it was the water never rose from the ground floor. It just stayed there, that is until the eye came. The eye of the storm came and the water retreated. It was lunchtime when the water finally backed away. We went downstairs and had a delicious meal. We stayed downstairs for the remainder of the day. We finally went to bed at 10:00. I awoke at 3:00 in the morning as I heard the front door slam. I got up and realized someone had just gone out. I went out and saw a cloaked figure running away from the house. I looked around. I decided it was nothing then went back to bed. I woke up at 9:00 the next morning. I went downstairs. I went to the dining room and was surprised to find everyone awake. "What's wrong" I asked.

"Urkel's missing" Wendy said "We looked everywhere."

I thought this was attached to the running figure so I told them the story of my encounter at three in the morning.

Armstrong stood up. "I think we should look outside for Urkel."

So we stood up and went about looking for Urkel. It was about lunchtime when I decided to go back to the house. I started back when suddenly I heard a cry and then a loud thud. Everyone must have heard it because I ran into some of them coming back. We started searching for the source of the cry when suddenly a scream sounded. I ran to the place where it was coming from and came upon a gruesome sight. Wendy was screaming and she had good meaning to. On the ground was Monk. His head looked like it was crushed in. On the other side of him was a big marble cement block. It appeared he walked under the balcony and the killer dropped the cement block on Monk's head. I checked for a pulse. It was no use. Adrian Monk was dead, and Urkel was still missing.

Chapter 12

We left Monk where he was because we didn't want to touch evidence. We then retreated to the sitting room. "I guess he was getting too close to the identity of the killer" I said

"What are you talking about? We know who the killer is" Harold said

"I wasn't aware that we caught the killer" Diffy said.

"Don't you idiots see? Steve Urkel is the murderer. He did it all."

"Oh come on" Lizzie said. "You're only saying that because he's missing."

"OK maybe I am but it still goes to reason. Why is he missing" Harold asked.

"I am sorry but I cannot stay in this room" Sadie said

"SIT DOWN" Harold demanded as Sadie stood up.

Diffy calmly assessed the situation by saying "That's ok. I will go with Sadie out of the room." Diffy and Sadie left.

"What do we do now" Kimberly asked

"We stay together." Harold said

We stayed together for about 30 minutes. "Wish Diffy and Sadie would get back" Wendy said. Just then the front doors flew open and Phil and Sadie appeared carrying the body of Steve Urkel. His face was silent and scary.

"What happened" I asked.

"We found him down by the sea. I think his body washed up out of the ocean. We already checked his pulse. He's dead." Phillip said

Despite his assurances I knelt down and felt for a pulse. There was none. Steven Q. Urkel was dead.

We left Urkel in the hall and returned to the sitting room. "What was the cause of death" I asked

"Drowning." Harold answered

"We all know he didn't go for a swim." I said

"Of coarse not you idiot. " Charlie said "I suspect he was pushed off one of the cliffs overlooking the sea. The impact probably killed him."

"That would make 14 murders." I said

"Let us go over this. We have 14 people dead. Josh Nichols was clubbed with the candle stick just after leaving the toilet. Raven Baxter is stabbed in the back 3 hours later and said with her last dying breath, Potter. James Martin is killed with the wrench at lunchtime that same day, and then the power goes out. Sabrina is strangled; Cory is bashed with the lead pipe; and Miley is shot. Then Louis is poisoned the next night with cyanide and then Theresa dies in her sleep unexpectedly. Then, the killer attacks Charles D. Vickers and Sean Finnerty, breaking Charles's arm and killing Finnerty with a big rock. Then the next morning Elvis the butler is found with his head cleaved in two with an axe. The very morning we find Elvis's body; Casey McDonald is injected with cyanide and dies. Then Louis dies. Then Victor, Urkel, and Charles fake Charles's death by pretending that he was decapitated. Then we recede to the sitting room. We then here a cry and there on the ground is Charles's body and severed head really dead this time. We then go to sleep and wake up to find Urkel missing. Then Monk is killed with a cement block, and now Urkel is finally found dead drowned. The problem is that we were all in here when Casey, Finnerty, and Charles were killed so that rules us all out." Charlie said

"I think it is time to go to bed." I said. Just then the lights went out. I felt my way to the door and opened it. I then felt my way to the stairs. As I was walking on the stairs a gunshot sounded. Then I was crashed into from behind and me and the idiot who ran into me fell and crashed down the stairs. Just then the lights went on and I saw that my "stair-buddy" was Lizzie. "Get off me" I said.

"Sorry but you should have said something before I ran into you" Lizzie said.

"Yeah like I am going to know that you were going to run into me now GET OFF ME!" She got off and we stood up and dusted ourselves off. I then looked around. "Who got shot" I asked.

"I don't know." Harold said.

The rest of the people came down and looked around. "Wait a minute where's Phil." Sadie asked.

"He was right behind me." Harold said. We looked around and started searching every room. At the door to Charles's study, Armstrong stopped. We looked inside and found Phillip Diffy lying face up on the floor in a pool of blood. His facial expression looked surprised. Harold and I felt for a pulse. As we touched him, he opened his eyes and grabbed me. With all the strength left in him, he said "It shot me."

"What shot you" I asked

He gasped. "Listen to me, it's not what it seems, it's _not_ what it seems." He sounded hysterical.

"Who's not what they seem, who" I asked ready for the mystery to be solved.

"Cy…Cy…Cyrus" He said and the light seemed to go from his eyes and he died.

We left Phil in the study. We then adjourned to the sitting room to talk about what Phil said just before he died. "What did he mean Cyrus?" I asked.

"Cyrus must be the killer's name" Harold concluded.

"Phil must have crossed Cyrus's path in the past." Charlie said.

"Wait a minute, I have never heard of Cyrus before." I said.

"Strangely enough I have" Charlie said. We all looked at him. "Actually if you have been listening to the news in the past few days we all have heard of them."

"Please enlighten us to who you are talking about." Lizzie said.

"Billy Ray and his daughter Miley. Both of their last names are Cyrus." Charlie said.

"So Miley Stewart could be the killer?" asked Wendy.

"No," I said flatly. "Miley Stewart is dead as a doornail. I should know I took her pulse, and to top that all off Miley Stewart was a young woman probably in her twenties. Miley Cyrus however is in her teens."

"Unless Charlie here did the same thing with Stewart that he did with Potter." Rowling said.

"You're not listening to me, I took Stewart's pulse. That gunshot wound was fatal. It pierced her heart."

"Well if you will excuse me." Sadie said. "I need to go to my room". She left.

"It looks like however that you were wrong about Mr. Potter." Armstrong said.

"How dare you, you filthy hypocrite, you yourself said that it was me." Rowling said.

"I didn't say that Victor did." Harold said.

Just as he finished saying those words, we heard a whooshing sound of someone falling, then a crack, then the stretching noise made by when a rope swings. Correction not a rope a hangman's noose.

"What was that" Harold said.

"I think you better check it out" Rowling said.

Harold opened the doors of the sitting room and stepped out. It took just a second for him to yell for us. We ran out and saw what the previous noise was made by. There swaying to the wind was Sadie Hawthorne. She was held there with a rope. The rope was wrapped around her neck in a hangman's noose. There was no need for a pulse check. It appeared Sadie had tied the rope to a hook overhead the balcony. She then tied the noose on her neck and jumped off. When the rope stopped her fall, her neck broke killing her instantly. Sadie Hawthorne was dead by suicide.

Chapter 13

"So she killed herself." Lizzie said

"Yes." I said "And although the killer didn't kill her by his/her own hand, He is responsible.

"This is ludicrous. At least 16 people are dead and 8 survive." Wendy said.

"I think you better stop talking, Harold, because whenever you finish with a sentence someone dies." Charlie said laughing.

Harold stood up. He looked at all of us and then walked to the window and stared out.

"Now what do we do" Wendy said.

"We probably wait for the hurricane to kill us." Charlie said.

"There is no hurricane." Harold said turning toward us once again. He pointed at Charlie. "I am not stupid. I know that you used sound and light machines to make the thunder and lightning. To fool us further you, Rowling, and Wendy covered the ground floor in water pail by pail"

"Well…uh…uh" Charlie stammered

"How did you know that" Wendy asked

"You're predictable" Harold said.

"What do you mean we are predictable" Rowling asked

"Simple," Harold said "From the time I met you I deduced that you are trying to cut us off from civilization."

"Why would we do that" Charlie said.

"Because you're looking for the killer you idiot." Harold said laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Rowling demanded.

Harold laughed and said "Potter"

"What the hell do you mean by that" Charlie demanded.

Before Harold answered I jumped up and shouted "Aha"

"What"

"Sadie, she must have killed everyone and then hanged herself." I said

"There is just one little problem with that, that would be that Sadie was with us when Sean and when Charles was killed." Harold said.

"Oh" I said deflated.

"Wait a minute," Charlie said "Just how did Charles accumulate his wealth?"

"In laymen's terms please" I said

"How in blazes did he get rich?" Charlie said.

"I am glad you asked that. It all started with a thieving used car dealer called Bubba Williams. He sold used and somewhat dangerous cars to unsuspecting passersby. Charles found out about the dangerous features and sued for all Williams had. That is how he made all his money." I finished.

"Now what do we do" Wendy said

"I'll tell you what we are going to do. We are going to build a signal fire on the cliffs so that someone can see us from the mainland." Marion said.

"That's a wonderful idea." I said

"Excellent we will start building it right away." Harold said

So they went out to build the signal fire. We (Kimberly, Wendy, Charlie, Rowling, and I) stayed while Lizzie, Harold and Moesby built the fire. Harold came back after leaving Lizzie and Marion with the fire. Harold said it was so bright somebody had to respond by morning. We all stayed in the room thankful for having each other. If the killer wanted to kill us he would be outnumbered 6 to 1. We stayed in this room for most of the night. In time we all fell asleep.

We were all awoke by a deafening explosion. We leapt up out of our chairs and ran outside. We could see the fireball from the explosion. "Oh no" Harold said. "That was where the signal fire was." We all got cups, cans, and gallons of water and ran for the explosion. We found the fire and poured water on it. It went out quickly, but only to show the charred pieces of what used to be Lizzie McGuire and Marion Moesby.

We decided to let the dead rest in peace. We left the pieces where they were, and then went back to the house. We went back to the sitting room and stayed there. Harold looked ghostly pale. "We are truly in the hands of a demented killer" He said.

"What are we going to do now?" Wendy said

"That seems to be your catchphrase doesn't it? What are we going to do now?! Well I will tell you what we will do. We will be staying here in the sitting room until dawn. Everyone from Crystal Cove must have heard that explosion. We are in viewing distance of the town." Harold said.

"Well I am going to get a bath." Kimberly said.

There wasn't much we could say. She left.

"She really is stupid that one" Charlie said.

"Let's just sit back and relax." Harold said.

"We are all going to die." Wendy said.

We stayed and sat and sat and sat waiting for Kimberly to come back. I felt in my pocket for the piper. It was still there. I then felt in my other pocket for the volcanic. We were just sitting around waiting when the lights stated flickering. The radio and TVs from up stairs were coming on and off. It was like going through a brownout. From upstairs we heard a cracking and a sizzling. The brownout suddenly stopped. "What was that?" Wendy asked.

"Brownout" Charlie said.

"What caused it" I asked.

"I have seen something like that before" Harold said "It usually happens when there is an extreme electric shock like electricity hitting water."

"But nobody is running any. . . KIMBERLY". I jumped up and ran out of the room. Everybody else followed me. I ran upstairs to her room and opened the door and ran to the bathroom door. I ran in and beheld a gruesome sight. Kimberly was in the bathtub completely naked staring on forevermore. Her lips were blue and where her lap was there was a radio that had just been thrown in the water which resulted in her being electrocuted. She was dead

Everyone ran in behind me and beheld the gruesome sight before my eyes. I looked around and everyone looked back at me. We left Kimberly in the bathtub, but not before Harold laid a cloth over her face. We then retreated to the sitting room and sat. Harold stood up and looked at all of us. "Very well I know who did it."

"You do" Charlie said. We all looked at Harold in amazement.

"Yes. We now have 19 people dead. Josh Nichols, James Martin, Cory Baxter, and Sean Finnerty were all killed by a blow on the back of the head by a candlestick, wrench, lead pipe, and large rock, Phillip Diffy and Miley Stewart were shot, both through the heart, Raven Baxter were stabbed, Louis Stevens was poisoned, Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald died in her sleep, Sabrina Spellman was throttled, Urkel was drowned, Monk was killed by a falling marble clock, Marion Moesby and Lizzie McGuire were blown to bits, Kimberly J. Brown was electrocuted, Elvis DiMera was killed with an ax, Casey McDonald was pricked with a syringe filled with cyanide, Sadie Hawthorne committed suicide by hanging, and Charles D. Vickers's is found decapitated. I know that that's not the order in which they were killed but I digress.

"SO WHO DID IT" Charlie roared.

"The killer first had to get all suspicion off their selves. They faked their death. The killer is one of the so-called victims. I propose we search all the bodies. And whoever is missing is the murderer. So let's split up and search the bodies. Victor you search those down here we will go upstairs." Harold said. I said okay and everybody went upstairs. I went to Charles's study and got a bottle of champagne. I then went to the sitting room and sat in my favorite armchair facing the door. I wasn't going to look through the dead bodies. There was no need to. I already found out who the killer is. The killer is… BANG

Chapter 14

Everyone heard the shot from upstairs. Harold said "Victor". Everyone ran downstairs. They searched everywhere. At the doorway to the sitting room Harold stopped. The 3 people behind him bumped into him. Harold stumbled inside. Then everybody saw the problem. Sitting in the armchair staring on forever more was Victor Kellaway. In the middle of his forehead was a gunshot wound. Harold stepped forward and felt Victor's pulse. He had none. Victor Kellaway was dead, shot through the forehead. Harold stared at Victor's corpse. Harold looked dumfounded. He then looked at the 3 people in the room with him. "I have been through much through the last few days. There were a few instances there that I was afraid that they found us out. But when I put this all together I gave everyone in this room complete instructions. VICTOR KELLAWAY WAS NOT TO BE TOUCHED." Harold roared.

"But we were all upstairs when he was killed." Charlie explained quietly. "We were all together. Someone else must have-". His words were met with a punch from Harold. Charlie found himself flat on the floor. He looked at Harold. Harold looked again at Victor's body. Suddenly he saw something in Victor's right hand. He picked up Victor's lifeless hand and saw that the thing was a revolver. Harold reached inside his coat for the revolver that he had used to shoot Miley and given Charlie to shoot Diffy with. He met with empty pockets. It seemed that Victor had stolen his gun from him when he had put the sheet over Kimberly's face. He looked in shock at Victor's body again. Victor had waited for them to go upstairs then committed suicide.

"I am afraid that Victor committed suicide." Harold said.

"Could you leave me with the body for a few minutes" Charlie asked.

"Sure, we will be in the den if you need us." Harold said. Rowling, Wendy, and Harold left. Charlie looked closely at Victor's forehead around the gunshot wound. He got a magnifying glass out of his pocket. He looked at the wound closely. He saw no burnt skin around the entry point of the bullet. He walked around and checked the back of Victor's head. There was no exit wound. The bullet was still in the head. Charles then got on the floor and followed the projectional angle of the bullet's path. Near the sitting room's only pair of doors the ones that opened up into the hall, there was a trace of gunpowder. He measured the distance between the gunpowder and the entry point on Victor's forehead. The whole was a distance of 16 feet. He made his way to the den and opened the door.

"We have a problem. Victor Kellaway didn't commit suicide. I found a trace of gunpowder in front of the entry doors to the sitting room. The distance from the gunpowder to the entry point of the bullet on Victor's forehead is too long for him to do it. The other problem is that if he shot himself in the forehead, there would be an exit wound and some skull and brain splatter. I am afraid I have come to the decision that Victor Kellaway was murdered. The only problem is that we were all upstairs when he was killed so it couldn't be one of us. That bodes very badly indeed. Whoever killed Victor may have seen us kill the other victims."

"Are you saying we could have been seen?" Rowling said scared

Harold stood up and looked at Charlie. "How long was the distance from the entry doors to the entry point?" Harold asked.

"16 feet" Charlie said solemnly.

Harold sat back down and buried his face in his hands. His whole plan was ruined. He had planned everything. It was he, Harold, who had clubbed Josh with the candlestick, stabbed Raven, killed James with a blow to the back of the head by a wrench, throttled Sabrina, bashed Cory with the lead pipe, and shot Miley. Rowling poisoned Louis and Theresa. Wendy was the person who attacked Charles and killed Finnerty, cleaved Elvis's head in two, and injected Casey with cyanide. Rowling murdered again by decapitating Charles D. Vickers. It was Charlie who met with Urkel on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was Charlie that pushed him off the cliff where he fell with a great scream into the great waves of the Atlantic Ocean. It was Charlie who orchestrated the murder of Monk. He was the one who pushed the marble block on Monk. He then shot Phillip Diffy and coerced Sadie into hanging herself. It was Harold who added the bomb made of C4 under the signal fire. A simple button pushed and Moesby and McGuire were blown to bits. It was Wendy who orchestrated the trap that electrocuted Kimberly. She had tied a string to the radio and then made a pulley. She made the trap that as soon as Kimberly slid the bathroom curtain closed the radio would fall. They had done all of this to take control of Vickers's Company. They would lure Victor in to being the CEO but they were the ones who were going to use Victor as their puppet. If this had worked, they would all have been resting comfortably for the rest of their lives. The problem was two things, Victor was dead and he was killed by someone other than them. That would mean that Victor's killer had probably seen them kill one of the other victims. This boded very badly indeed.

"We need to see if we can get off this island. Charlie, call your pilot and tell him to come pick us up." Harold said. Charlie reached inside his coat pocket for the radio. The pocket was empty. He looked in his other pockets. This motion was noticed by Harold. "It's not there is it?" Harold asked

"No" Charlie said.

"Then we know where we are. Someone obviously wants a piece of the action. He is keeping us here until we pay up. I have no idea what he wants but we can beat him at his own game. After all this has been my game up until Victor's murder. We simply have to catch or kill the bastard." Charlie and Wendy agreed. Rowling did not.

"I don't know about you Harold but there is no way in hell I am going to search for the killer. I have only killed 3 times and I will not kill again. I am going to bed, and I am going to stay there until the pilot realizes something is up and comes for us. So goodbye." Rowling left.

"Well thanks for the hospitality bitch." Charlie said sarcastically.

"Okay fine let's start searching." Harold said. They searched the pool tennis court, library, and every room in the house. They were in Charles's study when they heard screams coming from upstairs. They didn't waste time with words. They ran up the stairs and went straight to Rowling's room. They tried to open the door. It was locked. Harold kicked it in. There on the bed was Rowling. Rowling was screaming and she had good right to. Sinking its fangs into her neck was a 45 pound cobra. The snake was hissing and Rowling's screams were being gargled. "Jesus H. Christ" Harold cried. He got the revolver from his pocket and in a few minutes the snake didn't have a head. The snake's headless corpse fell off Rowling. Her whole body was shaking as the snakes venom was spreading into her veins. In a few minutes the venom reached her heart. Her whole body shook one final time as she gave her last breath and died.

Chapter 15

Harold, Charlie, and Wendy sat down. They were shocked and disgusted. They had left Rowling in her bed. Harold was pacing. He had gone over every possible scenario. He had his trusty revolver. Charlie had armed himself with an axe. Wendy had armed herself with a shotgun. He kept pacing.

"If you are thinking Rowling's death was an accident, you're wrong." Harold said. "I've seen that snake before; it was the one Charles always kept in his office for extra security. It only obeyed the commands of two people, and those were Victor and Charles. We know it is not Charles or Victor so they are both dead."

"There is something we have never thought of," Wendy said. "What if Victor or Charles faked their death."

"That is impossible" Charlie said. "Victor is dead. I examined the entry wound. There is no way Victor is alive."

"So the question is then who is the other person. I suggest we go look. We split up and search the house." Harold said

"Well the good news is we have weapons" Charlie said.

"Before we split up however, I must ask you two to help me in carrying Victor up to his bed." Harold, Wendy, and Charlie went to the sitting room and all three picked up Victor's corpse and brought it up the stairs to his room. They laid him neatly in his bed. The covers were tucked under the chin. If it weren't for the wound in the middle of his forehead it would look like he was sleeping. Wendy started crying. Harold looked shocked that a woman who would kill 4 people for money would cry. Then he looked at Victor and tears welled up in his eyes too. Victor Kellaway was innocent. He was never supposed to be killed. Now seeing him here in his bed dead had a profound effect on all of them. They were all renowned with a sense of justice to find and kill Victor's killer. Sorrow and grief clawed at them. Yet there was an emotion missing that should have been there, guilt. They had no guilt at what they had done. They had inadvertently caused Victor's death. The truth is most of the people killed this weekend were immoral or amoral. Charles D. Vickers's had a seat next to Satan in hell reserved for him. Harlots, gluttons, greedy, were just a few of what the 4 killers called them. They had killed 19 people because they wanted change in Vickers's Company. Victor Kellaway was completely innocent and had no cause for dying. They knew that if it killed them, they would find Victor's killer.

Harold wiped his eyes and led the others out of the room. They split up and went to search the grounds from the killer. Harold looked in the tower. He looked everywhere in all the rooms upstairs. He went from room to room checking if the bodies were there and if they were if they were feigning death. He searched the nineteen rooms and found that everything was exactly the way it should be. He didn't bother going back to Victor's room. Harold was making his way across the balcony to the stairwell when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

Harold stood perfectly still. He reached inside his coat pocket for his trusty revolver. "Don't bother" the deep voice behind him said. Harold bothered. He whipped out his gun and turned around and fired. The response was a thud to his chest. The searing pain followed the thud. Harold looked down and protruding from his chest was a highly decorated dagger handle. He registered that he had been stabbed in the chest. He cried out and backed away from the killer who was nursing a bleeding shoulder from where Harold had shot him. The killer turned his face to Harold and smiled. Harold's face filled with surprise. "You" Harold said in amazement. He backed away from the killer and tripped over the balcony railing down to the wooden floor below. He landed with a crash. Harold felt a kind of draining as he lost consciousness.

Charlie and Wendy heard the shot and crash from the house. They ran straight to the front door and opened it and ran inside. There was no need to look for the cause. There in a small crater made in the wooden floor by his fall was Harold J. Armstrong looking straight up. There was a jewel encrusted dagger handle sticking out of a wound in his chest. Charlie ran to Harold and shook him. Harold didn't respond. Charlie felt for a pulse. Harold had none. Harold James Armstrong, instigator of the massacre on Vickers's Island was dead, stabbed in the chest.

Chapter 16

Charlie and Wendy stayed together for the rest of the weekend. On Tuesday the boats would come. That just gave them two days left on this rock with a demented killer. Harold was taken to his room and laid in his bed. Charlie still had the ax, whilst Wendy still had the shotgun. They were the last two on the island plus the killer. Charlie didn't even bother splitting up. Wendy and Charlie stayed together.

"You know what's funny." Wendy said.

"What?" Charlie asked

"That ludicrous story you and Harold told about me being a cyborg. It was funny how everyone believed it." Wendy said laughing

"Yeah you got to admit Harold really put this together good. The only thing we didn't count on was another demented sadistic killer. I do have to ask you a question. How did you get away to kill Casey anyway." Charlie asked.

"I just waited till the fight was going on and ran the amount of distance from the study to the dining room and pricked Casey with the syringe." Wendy said

"Well you did it beautifully" Charlie said. "I actually liked being your so-called husband." Charlie said laughing.

"I actually liked being your wife." Wendy said. She looked at Charlie and Charlie looked at her. They leaned toward each other and kissed passionately. Charlie stroked her hair as they kissed. Suddenly they heard a thud upstairs. They broke off the kiss and Charlie told Wendy "Stay here." Charlie went up the stairs and started checking out all the rooms. He checked Harold's room and looked out the window. There was a black cloaked figure staring at him from the poolside. That was the same black cloak he wore when he was running away from the house. Charlie grasped the ax and went down stairs. He walked out the front door and inched along the house until he came beside the pool. The black cloaked figure was still there. Charlie grasped the ax in his hand and stepped into the overhead light shade. The black cloaked figure looked at him. Charlie said "So if you don't mind me asking, who the hell are you. Show me your face so I can see who I'm killing."

The black cloaked figure removed his ski mask and looked at Charlie. Charlie dropped the ax. "You" he said.

"That's right" the killer said "me".

"That's impossible" Charlie said

"No what is impossible is how you came here with an ax. I tell you that no ax can compare with this, buddy." The killer reached inside his black cloak and retrieved a Tommy gun. "Goodbye, Charlie" Charlie, with catlike reflexes, dove for the ax. He had his hands around the ax handle when the killer opened fire. Charlie felt his shoulder and chest fill with bullet holes as he lifted the ax and threw it with all his might at the killer. The ax went awry and went for the killer's left hand. Charlie saw as he fell to the ground 3 severed fingers fall to the ground by the killer. The killer screamed and just kept pointing the Tommy gun nozzle at Charlie. Wendy heard the explosion of gunfire and the scream. She ran outside and saw the cloaked figure running away. On the ground at her feet was Charlie's bullet riddled corpse.

Chapter 17

She went back inside and sat down. She was not the woman who thought of suicide. She saw the shotgun at her feet and grasped it in her hand. It appeared her murder number would now go up to five. She still smiled as she felt the exhilaration she felt when she killed Finnerty, Elvis, and Casey, and set up the trap that had killed Kimberly. She had taken four lives. One more couldn't hurt. She armed herself with the shotgun and went looking for the killer. She looked everywhere from the tennis court to the upstairs bathroom. She was not going to give in to defeat. She was going to find the killer. Death was an old friend to her and now it accompanied her looking for the killer also. She didn't fear death. She just hoped that her death would be less painful. If she saw the killer then she was going to unload two shotgun blasts to his chest. Wendy sat down tired from searching and thought about the weekend of murder. She kept on thinking of Victor, Rowling, Charlie, Harold, and the killer. She kept wondering who it could be. She got up again and started checking the bodies so to see if Harold, Rowling, or Charlie made a mistake. She walked into Victor's room to see if the killer was in there.

Suddenly she was grabbed by the shoulders and pushed. She lost her footing and fell into the case of books right beside Victor's bed. The impact knocked her out cold. She suddenly opened her eyes to a startling sight. She was suspended into the air by a two-wheeled cart. She was on the base of the cart looking down from Victor's balcony. She looked but saw no one. She tried to move her arms only to find they had been tied up with a rope and was now behind her back. "Hello, Wendy" She looked around but saw no one. Someone then came around the cart and looked at her. The guy was wearing a ski mask

"Who are you" Wendy said.

"I'm your executioner" The killer said.

"But why" Wendy asked

"You killed 4 people and you ask me why." The killer said with a cold voice. "I merely got the other people you killed tonight justice, and my own revenge. I knew all about your plan to kill off the stockholders before I arrived on this island. I thought I could stop you. I was wrong. So I deduced that if I couldn't stop you I could get the others justice and I have. Have you not guessed why out of the most murders here this weekend, you four are the most sadistic. You killed 19 people painlessly just to get your hands on Vickers's Company. Now you are going to pay."

"What do you mean 4, you killed 5 people all of us and Victor." Wendy said

"Well you are partly right on that, my dear" The killer pulled off his ski mask and looked Wendy full in the face.

"You" Wendy said in disbelief.

"That's right" said the killer smiling. "Now on to my question, Bowels in or Bowels out."

"What do you mean?" Wendy said.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Pazzi?" The killer asked

"No I can't say that I have" Wendy said

"Well you have to study history a bit more. A long time ago in Italy, a man called Pazzi was hung with his bowels falling out. There have been many theories and conspiracies about it but I digress. You are going to die just like Pazzi, now bowels in or bowels out." The killer asked

"I…I…I don't know." Wendy said.

"Let me decide for you then." The killer said.

He left and didn't return for a while leaving Wendy to bear the mental strain of knowing that in a few minutes she was going to die. He returned with a ladder and stepped up the ladder to fasten the hangman's noose to the ceiling. He put the noose around Wendy's neck, and stepped down off the ladder. Wendy's thoughts were going haywire. The killer stood right in front of her and said "I have made my decision." Wendy waited still bearing the mental strain. The killer smiled and said "Bowels out." He produced a curved knife from his pocket and slit open Wendy's stomach. Wendy's scream of pain was deafening. She looked at the red mass dangling from her and screamed for the pain to be over. The killer kicked the two-wheeled cart from behind and it went over the balcony. Wendy felt an instant of weightlessness before the noose stopped midair breaking her neck. The body swung wildly as below the red rope-like mass of guts hit the pavement. Wendy was dead before the mass hit.

Chapter 18

Aftermath

Alexander Edward Meyers looked in disbelief at the file. It was the most bizarre mass murder (actually the only mass murder) he had ever been put on. He got up and walked to his kitchen sink to get a drink of water. A knock on his door finally got him out of that nausea feeling. He opened the door and saw to his joy that his best friend Richard Mourtigan was standing there. "Hello old buddy" Alex said as he pulled Richard in and slapped him on the back.

"Hi, how's it going? My boss is begging me to get on this but I said to him I just didn't want it. What that maniac (the killer not my boss) did to Charlie is incomprehensible. The guy must be crazy to think that I will let him get away with the most fantastic mass murder I have ever seen."

"Didn't the doctor's report help any?" Alex asked

"Hardly, here are the facts of the case: Victor Kellaway, Phillip Diffy, and Miley Stewart were shot, the first through the head, and the other two through the heart, James Martin was killed by a blow to the back of the head by a wrench, Corey Baxter was bashed on the head with a lead pipe, Josh Nichols was clubbed to death with a candlestick, Sean Finnerty had his head battered by a large rock, Louis Stevens and Casey McDonald were poisoned with Cyanide, Elvis DiMera's head was cleaved in two with an ax, Adrian Monk's head was crushed in by a falling marble clock, Steven Q. Urkel was drowned, but from the massive internal bleeding I would say that someone pushed him off the cliff out looking the sea, Charles D. Vickers was decapitated by a katana sword, Harold J. Armstrong and Raven Baxter were stabbed, the first through the chest, the last in the back, Lizzie McGuire and Marion Moesby were blow to bits, Sabrina Spellman was throttled, Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald was overdosed with 10 CCs of horse tranquilizer, Sadie Hawthorn and Wendy Christenson were hanged, the only difference is that Wendy was disemboweled, Charlie was shot to death with an old fashioned Tommy gun, Rowling was bitten by a cobra, a very poisonous snake, and Kimberly J. Brown was electrocuted."

"That is terrible." Alex said

"Not as terrible as this. The killer had no means to get to the island or hide in it because according to the diary Kimberly kept, they searched all secret passages. So that must mean that the killer was one of them and may have committed suicide. The most extraordinary thing about all these cases is that some of them could be counted as accidents or suicide. Sadie Hawthorne definably committed suicide. The problem with that is according with Kimberly's journal there were still 8 people alive when Sadie hanged herself. The doctor report confirms that. Urkel could have killed them all and jumped into the sea but the doctor report said he died one night before her. Victor Kellaway could have shot himself, the only problem with that is that his body according to the doctor's report had Charlie's and Harold's fingerprints on it. They carried him up to his room and tucked him into the bed. I have to say that if Victor shot him self up close, there would be burned skin around the entry wound. Plus there was a hint of gunpowder near the entry doors, meaning that he was shot 16 feet from himself. He could not have shot himself from that distance. Kimberly J. Brown could have killed them all and committed suicide if not from three problems. One, the radio that electrocuted her had none of her fingerprints on it. Two, the doctor's report says she died right before, or at least 30 minutes before Victor. Three, the radio was a very carefully orchestrated trap. She was not that smart. Harold J. Armstrong could have stabbed himself in the chest after killing everyone if not for one problem. The dagger had no fingerprints on it." Richard paused to breathe a little.

"What about the fingerprints on the other weapons." Alex asked.

"Now you are getting somewhere" Richard said. "The weapons used before Victor were shot seemed to be all handled by a left handed person. I can only deduce that because at least 4 sets of fingerprints were found on each of the weapons before Victor was shot. Those four people were Harold J. Armstrong, J.K. Rowling, Wendy Christensen, and of course our old buddy, Charlie Beau Tyson Clark. The only problem is that all of those people were right handed not left handed. The weapons were handled by there left hand. Now once may be a fluke but 19 times. We have got to have a problem with that."

"Are you sure you have no suspects." Alex asked

"Of course we do Alex." Richard said exasperated. "We have 4 suspects. The ones mentioned above."

"But they were killed along with everyone else." Alex said

"Yes but you must ask yourself this. Why out of all the murders were the last 4 so sadistic? The 20 murders before them could be the work of a professional killer. Don't you get it? It was personal. Harold, Rowling, Wendy and Charlie were killed by a sadistic madman. It was Charlie, Harold, Rowling and Wendy who killed the 20 before them."

"You are kidding. Surly you're not accusing our friend of murder. What would be his motive?" Alex said defensively

"He was one of the stockholder's at Vickers's Company, that's why. If they took out the other stockholders then bought their stock Harold, Wendy, Rowling and Charlie would be rich for the rest of their lives."

"So Charlie, Harold, Rowling, or Wendy killed 20 people. Actually it would be the perfect crime. The problem with that theory is this. Business law has always fascinated me. A company can be taken over by the stockholders if there was an outright mutiny of 5 or more. Harold, Rowling, Wendy, and Charlie were _4_ not 5. So it could not be a motive."

"So it all comes down to this, 24 people on the island, one of them is the killer, but none of the deaths are valid enough for suicide or accident. So all in all _who killed them?_

Epilogue

Manuscript Document

From my earliest youth, I have been a moral man. My nature is very moral. Yet another aspect in my nature is the sadistic lust to kill. I have had this lust ever since I read "And then there were none" by Agatha Christie. It was that blasted letter at the end of the book by the judge that brought about this lust to kill. For most people, my morality has been there savior. For the case of Harold J. Armstrong, Charlie Beau Tyson Clark, J. K. Rowling, and Wendy Christenson, this was not the case. My morality, justice, and lust to kill drove me to sadistic ends to put them to death.

After I finished writing this I will throw it into the sea. The reason for this is because this is the only way to ease my conscience and not end up in prison. If you have read enough of the police or doctors report, then don't be alarmed that this is me writing to you. This is not a letter from beyond the grave, it is a confession. If this is ever found then a hitherto unsolved murder mystery will be explained. Understand this; I did not kill anybody that didn't deserve it. If you would have been in my place you would have done it too. I did not kill anybody that died before I supposedly did.

I guess I should start with how I fooled the police and the 4 killers into believing that I was dead. Years ago, I was a part of an experiment that dealt with human cloning. The other participants and I were cloned. For some reason all the clones but mine started feeding off the DNA of their genetic counterparts. It ended with an extermination of the 5 vampire clones. It saved the life of the people who was involved. For unknown reasons, my clone was healthy, fit, and could heal more extensively than me. It could not die but was under my complete control. The difference between him and the vampire clones was he decided to serve me. He did not need any DNA because his body was producing more and more of it. They called it an accidental fluke that this clone was made with this ability and the others weren't making them feed off their genetic counterparts. The real miracle was 3 cloning machines were used in the cloning experiment. I was put in the Urkel cloning machine. It was a success because Steve had better intelligence at how humans operated. He got it down to the wire. It was a success. Steve saved my life. That is why Charlie died the way he did. I will go into detail about the murders in a few more paragraphs.

I happened upon this plan because my clone having exact resemblance to me and no differences whatsoever was briefed by Harold that he was planning to kill the stockholders then take control if he/I would be their leader. My clone told me all that happened. I broke into Harold's house hoping that he would have the plan of the massacre. I was sadly mistaken. Harold was not a man to leave all his eggs in one basket. That is why I found myself at a disadvantage when I arrived at the island. I made sure my clone was already there. I flew him out easily. I knew Harold was the killer but he mentioned three more that were in on the plan. The reason I didn't tell everyone about Harold's plan is because of 2 things. (1) I didn't trust anyone because anyone could be the three accomplices, and (2) I wanted the glory of stopping this myself.

When Charlie, Wendy, and Rowling arrived by helicopter and came up with that ridiculous cyborg, mad scientist, Hurricane Omega, wormhole bullshit story, I thought that they were deluded but not psychopaths. It appears that I was wrong. They were under suspicion too.

Josh was killed on the tenth. He was above suspicion of being one of the three accomplices. I didn't realize the importance of the candlestick. The rest of the murders were as follows. Raven Baxter was stabbed in the back, James Martin was killed by a blow on the head by the wrench, Sabrina Spellman was throttled, Corey Baxter was bashed on the head with a lead pipe, Miley Stewart was shot through the heart, Louis Stevens and Casey McDonald were poisoned with Cyanide, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald was overdosed with 10 CCs of horse tranquilizer, Sean Finnerty had his head battered by a big rock, Elvis DiMera had his head cleaved in two, My brother Charles was decapitated, Urkel took a fall off a cliff, Monk's head was crushed in by a falling marble clock, Phillip Diffy was shot, Sadie Hawthorne hanged herself, Marion Moesby and Lizzie McGuire were blown to bits, and Kimberly J. Brown was electrocuted. From what I have been able to peace together, Harold killed Josh Nichols, Raven Baxter, Sabrina Spellman, James Martin, Cory Baxter, Miley Stewart, Marion Moesby, and Lizzie McGuire. Rowling killed Louis, Theresa, and Charles. Wendy killed Finnerty, Elvis, Casey, and Kimberly. Charlie killed Urkel, Monk, Phillip Diffy, and orchestrated the death of Sadie Hawthorne. Kimberly was killed when we were all sitting in the sitting room. The cause of her death was a trap.

Now it is where I explain how I faked my death. As I already told you, my clone was already at the island. Urkel had telephoned me just a few days before and told me that my clone had a fatal flaw in him. The flaw was the clone would stop being controlled and kill the one who controlled it. He told me to kill it immediately, so it was no big moral dilemma. I simply stole Harold's gun and had my clone sit down in the chair. I raised the revolver and fired. I then put the revolver into the clone's hand, and simply walked away from the sitting room and made my way to my own private weapons cache. Charlie may own this island but I know something he doesn't. I went to Charles study and pushed the bookcase covering the secret passageway. I entered the dimly lit tunnel. I walked until I found a door. I opened the door and saw the weapons cache. I went looking through the weapons to find what I could use and found a curved knife, an old fashioned Tommy gun, and a Jewel encrusted dagger. I made my way out with these weapons and saw Charles's pet snake, a cobra. Suddenly I had an idea.

Since Rowling killed my brother, she would be the first to go. I picked up my brother's cobra and sneaked to the staircase. I saw Rowling going up the staircase. I walked up the stairs behind her and saw as she opened her door and closed it. I realized that there was only one other way to access Rowling's room. I went up toward the attic and made my way to the attic balcony. I tied my rope handle around the gargoyle head above the west tower. I bungeed down to Rowling's balcony and opened the French doors. I simply reached inside my coat and took out a bottle of aphrodisiac and poured it on the cobra. I then let loose the cobra into Rowling's room. I crawled up the mansions wall upward to the tower balcony. I got to the balcony and pulled myself up. I was out of breath and sat down to catch it. I then heard screams of terror and pain. I then heard footsteps and a moment latter Harold shouted and a gunshot followed. I made my way down slowly and snakelike. I saw how Harold, Wendy, and Charlie left. I walked to Rowling's bedroom and appeared inside. Rowling had been bitten at least 5 times in the chest and neck area. The cobra venom reached her heart in mere seconds. She was dead. I suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline as I saw Rowling's body. I finally knew what it was to kill. I decided that since Charlie and Harold killed professionally and painlessly, their deaths must be that also.

I watched as Harold Wendy, and Charlie brought up my clone's body and tucked it into bed. I saw how they cried a little and I nearly burst out laughing. I saw how they split up and then I made my move. I walked up behind Harold with the dagger behind my back and tapped him on the shoulder. He put his hand inside his coat pocket and I knew he was reaching for the revolver. I said "Don't bother". We moved simultaneously. He shot me in the shoulder and I brought the dagger out from behind my back and buried it into his chest. His face looked on with a mixture of pain, surprise and terror as he looked into my face. The last thing he said in this life was "you". I saw how he backed away, lost his footing, and fell over the upstairs balcony to the wooden floor below. The crash brought Wendy and Charlie from outside.

I ran to my room and got the first aid kit. I tended the wound on my shoulder. Then I got a pair of tonsils and got the bullet from the wound. I then waited for 3 days to kill Charlie and Wendy. I put on the trench coat and ski mask and waited outside by the pool for Charlie to come. Charlie saw me and I had the Tommy gun concealed within the trench coat. Charlie came out and we exchanged some dialogue. Then I pulled off my mask. I took the Tommy gun out and fired at him. I didn't count on him going for the ax. My left hand started burning. I looked at it and howled in pain. Charlie had thrown the ax at me and cut off three of my fingers. I just kept pointing the gun at Charlie. I then dropped it and walked quickly up to my room to bandage my hand.

I saw Wendy as she walked into my room. I pushed her hard from behind and knocked her out. I then got some rope out and cut a sizable peace off, enough to make a noose. I then used the remainder of the rope to tie Wendy to the two wheeled cart. I then waited for her to wake up. I then talked to her. I then tied the noose around her neck. Her face filled with surprise to when I showed her who I am. I then asked her the same question Hannibal asked Inspector Pazzi in the book" Hannibal" "Bowels in or Bowels out" I decided for her and kicked the cart from behind. I heard her neck break and the mass of guts hitting the pavement. The reason her death was so gruesome was because she had performed 4 of the most brutal murders I ever seen.

I must go now and finish this. Thanks to the clone I will be laid neatly in my bed, shot through the forehead. After I finish this I will cast it into the waves. I then will get Charlie's walkie-talkie and summon the helicopter. I am writing this so if anybody finds this they will know just how clever I have been. I felt nothing at all when I killed these people. Harold, Wendy, Charlie, and Rowling deserved everything they got. I can't say how sorry I am to not have saved the others. I didn't have the benefit of knowledge, or I would have saved them. Know that I got the innocent justice and the guilty punishment. When the sea goes down there will come from New York boats and men, and they will find 24 dead bodies and an unsolved problem on Vickers's Island.

Signed

Victor Charles Kellaway


End file.
